


physics

by LR00



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LR00/pseuds/LR00
Summary: is not a gas according to Lukas
Relationships: Denmark & Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	physics

“You are the god of chemistry. Everyone knows that. God of the science of the liquids,” Mathias declared with a grin, one hand clinging to Lukas's wrist. Lukas rolled his eyes, a slight smile visible.

“Science of the liquids. Yes Mathias, chemistry is totally liquid science,” he replied. It was their lunch break and Mathias had finally decided to go find Lukas in his classroom. It was rather empty, with most of his classmates playing bridge and poker in the other classrooms with their friends.

“If you think about it, we can give every science a state. Chemistry is liquid obviously, biology should be solid and by process of elimination, physics is gas.” Mathias had no idea why but every time they got together they had ridiculous conversations. He watched Lukas shake his head and laughed internally.

“ _No._ Physics should be solid since it's so logical and physical...like _solids_.” 

“But if you think about it, biology is mostly about solid things you know. Like organisms which are real and solid.” Which _was_ a very good point, especially considering the fact that Mathias was the one providing it.

“True...but how is physics a gas? You can’t just say process of elimination, there has to be a proper _reasoning_ which there _isn’t_ because physics is nothing like air,” Lukas said. 

“I mean if you think about it physics is a very airy subject. It goes off strange assumptions such as the existence of gravity which can’t be proven. Physics. Is. A. Gas.” Mathias slammed the table with his other hand.

“ _No,_ it _isn’t_ . What about magnets? How do you explain something so obviously physics and _solid._ ” Lukas leaned back slightly and watched Mathias pause for a bit before he opened his mouth.

“Yes it is!!! Magnets might seem solid but in our physics textbook we don’t care much about magnets. Magnets are just poor bodies being possessed by magnetic forces which _cannot be seen_ . You know what else can’t be seen? That’s right _air_ . Physics is a _gas_.” They both stared at each other for a while, well aware of how ridiculous Mathias sounded.

“..okay, that’s fair. But you can’t breathe in forces but you can breathe in a gas.”

“Yes you can!! Example of magnets: put one magnet in front of your face, put the other one behind you. Tada! Breathing in forces,” Mathias tried to speak through his laughter. It was only because of Lukas’s two years of experience that he could understand what Mathias was trying to say while gasping for air.

“ _What_ , okay fine. But I just can’t see physics as a gas though...”

“I mean we could make physics plasma”

“Ohh yes. Wait no, I think computer science is more plasma,” Lukas said, his face lighting up for a second before it returned to his ‘I will fight for physics’s solidness’ expression.

“Programming is more of a language than a science though, so it shouldn’t really count,” Mathias pointed out.

“Our school is weird and calls it programming. If you look at university courses, it's almost always called computer science so it's a science,” Lukas said. 

“Rightt. Okay yes I agree computers give a plasma like feel. Physics still doesn’t have a state though. Neither does gas have a science.” 

“You know what social sciences can be gas science they’re so airy.” 

“YES!! And physics can be condensate then,” Mathias said in triumph, one hand raised in the air.

“Do you even know what condensate is?” Lukas asked Mathias.

“No?” Mathias replied.

“Perfect. Your understanding of physics is also non-existent so condensate fits perfectly,” Lukas said with a straight face.

Mathias and Lukas sat there and just looked at each other for a second before bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> some might think Lukas is a bit ooc? but personally I see him as very similar to one of my friends whom everyone is terrified of because her resting face is like perfectly neutral (while most people have slightly sad resting faces). Plus everyone thinks said friend is terrifying/not very emotional and intelligent but I think she is very dumb but also funny. With friends. So Lukas ended up written like this.


End file.
